Grow Up And Notice Me
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: Clementine Wickers is the younger sister of Alfie Wickers, and the current English teacher at Abbey Grove School in Hertfordshire. Nothing ever really happened in her life, until she fell in love with her boss, Fraser, the man who acts like a hyper child and is unbelievably immature. With the help of Alfie and Rosie, can she get Fraser to notice her? (Also on Wattpad, Fraser/OC)
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day At Abbey Grove

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine. Also, this is set before the first episode of series 1. **

**_Clementine's POV_**

"Alfie?" I questioned, leaning against the doorway of my brother's classroom. My brother immediately shot up from his slumped over position, and turned to face me. "Oh, it's you." He replied, resting his head on his arms once more. "Oh, it's lovely to see you too." I answered, entering his classroom. Chantelle, one of his pupils, shot a grin at me. "Hi, Clem." She said, happily, and I softly smiled back. "It's Miss to you. But, hello, Chantelle." I stated, as Alfie looked up at me with sleep in his eyes. "I thought you were Pickwell." He commented, as I raised an eyebrow. Isobel Pickwell was the deputy head of our school, and was therefore one of our bosses. She'd had it out for me and Alfie ever since we'd started working here, earlier this year. She believed Alfie wasn't a very good teacher, and therefore I had to be exactly like him. I let out a soft sigh, and perched on the end of Alfie's desk. "What do you want?" Alfie inquired, finally sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair, and bit my lip, not knowing how to say exactly what was on my mind. Alfie wasn't very good at taking things seriously, never mind being a confidant. "I need your help." I admitted, as a slight look of panic appeared in his eyes briefly. "Oh, no need to look so frightened. I'm not going to ask you to smuggle drugs for me or anything." I added, as Alfie let out a sigh of relief. "What is it?" He inquired, and stared down at my hands.

"I need your help with Fraser." I confessed, as I heard two of Alfie's pupils let out sniggers. I snapped around, and was not at all surprised to find out it was Mitchell and Rem Dogg. "_Really_?" I questioned. "How old are you, 5?"  
"Sorry, Miss. I just can't imagine what you see in that prick." Mitchell answered, as I responded with a shrug. "Believe me, Mitchell, I ask myself the same thing every day. Anyway, Alfie. Do you want to finish off this discussion at lunch, when we're not in the presence of immature children?" My brother responded with a nod, and I pushed myself off his desk. "Coffee's on me." I added, before heading towards the door. "Oh, and Alfie? Pickwell's doing her rounds, so watch out." My brother gave me a grateful nod, as I headed into the corridor and turned around the corner. Almost immediately, I was knocked to the floor with a thud. "Ouch." I complained, making sure I hadn't injured anything.  
"Miss Wickers." A familiar Scottish voice greeted, as I stared up to see Miss Pickwell and Fraser staring back at me. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything, as I got back on my feet. "Sorry." Fraser apologised, as I shook my head mutely.  
"Shouldn't you be teaching, Wickers?" Pickwell questioned, as I shook my head once again.  
"I have a free lesson, Miss." I replied timidly. "I was just with Alfie."  
"Oh good. The terrible duo are meeting up again. What were you plotting this time? A plan to set fire to all the school's textbooks?" Pickwell questioned, as I stayed silent. I was never good with authority figures, and I knew that if I spoke more than I had to, I would get myself into trouble. My mouth had a tendency to be a tad...rebellious at times. Pickwell let out a noise of irritation, and stormed past me.

"Oh, the banter!" Fraser commented, letting out a laugh, as I clutched at my arm nervously. "It's not broken is it?" He asked, gesturing to my arm. "We really can't afford to pay out any more insurance after the Guantanamo Bay incident."  
"No, Mr Fraser." I answered. A soft smile formed on his lips.  
"Call me Fraser. Everybody does. Or, failing that, call me the king of comedy!" He jokingly commented, as I felt a smile pull at my lips. "There we go!" He exclaimed happily. "Knew I'd get you to smile." I laughed weakly, as I noticed how he was studying me. His bright green eyes paused on my own blue ones for a moment, as I noticed an unusual look in his eyes. It was very rare to see Fraser like this. He was normally like an excitable puppy, which was honestly what I loved about him. Sure sometimes, he could be inappropriate or act like an immature child, but most of time, he was one of the greatest men I'd ever met. "Sorry." He apologised, breaking our eye contact. I stared down at my hands, covering them with my jumper sleeves. "Has anybody ever said you look a lot like Alfie?" He inquired, and I nodded. To be honest, I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Several people throughout the years had commented on how similar my brother and I looked. I was the elder, by 4 years, not that you'd know it. Alfie was always the one in control. That was why I'd ended up working here, as an English teacher, so that he could 'keep an eye on me'. Honestly, you'd swear I was a rebellious twelve year old, and not a relatively mature twenty-seven year old.

"Mr Fraser!" Pickwell called, ruining the moment of calm.  
"I'd better get going." Fraser said, looking at me and lightly tapping my arm. "I'll see you around, Tangerine. Tell your bro I said hey." I rolled my eyes, letting out a faint laugh, before watching him chase after Pickwell. I let out a sigh to myself. There was no way I'd ever get Fraser to like me. He was too immature to actually enter any sort of serious relationship at all, let alone with me. No, he probably liked Alfie's crush, Rosie Gulliver. Everybody liked Rosie. There was only one shred of hope in my chest. If Fraser could grow up slightly, maybe then he'd notice me. I turned, only to be hit in the chest with a textbook. "Oi, Wickers!" The resident school bully, Frank Grayson, called to me as he began to walk towards me. I let out yet another sigh.

Today was really just going to be another ordinary day at Abbey Grove.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback on this would be really appreciated, as I'm slightly nervous about it! What do you guys think of Clementine? I've tried to make her a believable character! If anyone is interested, the next chapter will be the beginning of episode 1 of season 1! I'm also not sure whether I should actually have Fraser and Clementine get together by the end of this series, or have their relationship be similar to Alfie and Rosie's, what do you think? Anyway, thanks for everything, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosie, Fraser And Mock Exams

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**A Few Days Later...**

**_Clementine's POV_**

Alfie drunkenly stumbled out of our dad's car, pulling his hood up. I rolled my eyes, as I climbed out after him. Throwing a glare at him and crossing my arms, I followed him out and towards the school entrance. "Stop judging me." Alfie stated, looking back me with slightly bloodshot eyes. I raised my hands innocently.  
"I'm not judging you, Alf. I already think you're an idiot." I admitted, as he let out a groan.  
"Don't be so loud, Clementine." He complained, as we walked past Pickwell. She glanced at me, and pulled down Alfie's hood.  
"Miss Wickers." She commented, as I looked up at her. "Fraser wants to see you." I nodded in response, as the pair of us continued walking. Alfie almost immediately pulled his hood back up, causing me to let out a sigh. "Why don't you go and see your boyfriend, Clementine, and stop sighing at me?" He inquired, clutching his head. I raised an eyebrow, and commented, "First off, could you not call me Clementine? You make me feel like an old woman. Secondly, he is not my boyfriend, and he never will be. Finally, no. I'm gonna make sure you get to your class. We both know what happened the last time you showed up at school hungover. I still have scorch marks on my classroom ceiling." Alfie rolled his eyes.  
"You're never going to forget that, are you?" He questioned dryly, as I stared at him. "I'm not a child, Clem."  
"I know." I admitted, pushing his hood down with my right hand. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you." Alfie took hold of my hand briefly, after glancing around and making sure there was no sign of Grayson. "I know you do. But I'm fine, now. The kids respect me here." He insisted, as I tilted my head sceptically.  
"What about Grayson?" I inquired. "Or Mitchell? Or Rem Dogg? Or..." He placed his hand over my mouth, thus making me quiet.

"Shush!" He snapped. "You're giving me a headache. Now, go and see your boyfriend before I drag you there." I sighed, and lightly kissed his cheek.  
"Fine. Later, Alfred." I bid him farewell, and made my way to Fraser's office. God knows what he wanted. He probably wanted me to support his latest hare-brained scheme to turn the school into a roller disco or something. Upon reaching the familiar white door of Fraser's office, I knocked softly. My knuckles brushed against the door for a moment, as I bit my lip. "Enter!" Fraser's voice called, as I hesitantly pushed open the office door.  
"Pickwell said you wanted to see me?" I inquired, stepping into the room. Almost immediately, I was greeted by a strange sight. Instead of being sat on a chair, like a normal person, Fraser was sat on a bright pink exercise ball. He glanced at me, and grinned. "Tangerine!" He greeted, picking up the blue ball beside him. He threw it towards me, and I somehow half caught it. "Sit down, I need a mo of your time." I nodded, and placed the ball on the floor.  
"If this is about Alfie, it was a mistake." I insisted, as I attempted to balance on the surface of the ball. "He didn't mean to lock Joe in the cupboard. Mitchell nicked the key."  
"Woah, woah! Calm it, Clem. This has got nothing to do with your bro. I need your advice." Fraser demanded, as I tilted my head slightly.  
"OK... Why me?" I questioned. "Why not Pickwell? She's much wiser than I am." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear nervously, wondering what exactly he wanted me to help him with. "I doubt she could help me. I need your help with Miss Gulliver."

Oh. Of course he did.

"Rosie?" I questioned. "What about her?" I didn't even need to hear the answer, I already knew.  
"As the wise Beyoncé once said, she is a single lady and I would like to put a ring on it." He replied, as I bit my lip. I let out a nervous laugh, and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, you and Rosie. Sure." I mumbled to myself, trying not to seem too awkward. As I did so, Fraser tilted his head slightly.  
"Are you alright, Clem?" He asked. "You seem a tad... off." I fake-smiled and nodded. Before I could reply, I slid off the exercise ball and hit the floor with a thud. I bit back my swearing fit, and sat up. "I'm fine." I insisted, standing back up as soon as I could. I smoothed down my skirt viciously, the material getting caught on my nails, as I asked, "Can I go? I have a class to teach. If you're that desperate for my help, I can meet you at lunch. Or ask Alfie. He's good at that sort of thing." Fraser nodded, and I went to leave his office. "Are you sure you're alright, Clementine?" I kept my back to him, but nodded regardless. Wrapping my jacket tighter around myself, I left his office and shut the door behind me. Biting my tongue, I begun to walk to my first lesson of the day. I'd lose myself in Othello, like always, and then I'd be fine. I totally wasn't jealous. I don't do jealousy. I was only mad because I knew that Alfie liked Rosie. I knew from the start that Fraser would like Rosie too, I mean, I couldn't blame him.

Rosie was everything I wasn't. I was socially awkward, I had a tendency to ramble and I could be far too serious at times. Letting out a sigh and ruffling my hair, I entered my first class of the day. "Sorry I'm late." I apologised. "Fraser wanted to see me."  
"Is that why you look like you just crawled out of a ditch, Miss?" One of my students, Brenna, asked. I turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow.  
"No, Brenna, I'm not meeting your father until this evening." I returned, as most of the class let out a laugh. That joke didn't even make sense, but I suppose I should just roll with it. "That reminds me, everybody's parents are coming to parent's evening, right?" The class went to reply, but we were interrupted by Pickwell barging into my classroom. I turned to face her, and inquired, "Can I help you?" "Where are the papers, Miss Wickers?" She replied, getting immediately to the point.  
"Papers? What..." I trailed off, realising what papers she was talking about. "Oh."  
"Shall we do this in my office, Miss Wickers?" She inquired, and I nodded.  
"Yes Miss Pickwell." I replied. "In my absence, guys, just read chapters 3-10 of the textbooks on the shelves. Or whatever. I don't really care."  
"Yes, Miss." The class faithfully chorused back, as I begun to follow Pickwell to her office.

I was screwed.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! The question of this chapter is what do you think of Clementine and Alfie's relationship? I've tried my hardest to make it realistic, and I'm gonna keep building on their relationship. Also, do you guys just want me to do series 1? Or should I keep going and include series 2 and 3? Please let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pickwell and Alfie's Lies

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**_Clementine's POV_**

Sat in Pickwell's office, I attempted to get myself a little bit more comfortable. Of course, it was almost impossible on the tiny, hard plastic chair that Pickwell had insisted I sit on. The plain and miserable dark green walls leered towards me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. This room was unbelievably creepy. I always hated being in here. "So, Wickers." Pickwell began coldly. "I need the mock test results for Parents Evening. Where are they?" I softly sighed.  
"About that... I have marked them, I swear." I insisted, linking my hands together. "I just... lost the test papers." Pickwell let out a deep sigh of irritation and sat upright, placing her hands at the base of her back. "Miss Wickers. When you and your brother joined our staff earlier this year, I knew that you were a risk. You two are the most reckless members of our staff. Now, I am aware that Mr Fraser is very fond of the pair of you, for unknown reasons, but that does not make you safe. You are skating on extremely thin ice, Clementine, you and your brother." I gulped, feeling my eyes widen slightly. "Now, if you don't find the aforementioned test papers by 5pm, all your class will fail by default, and that ice you're skating on may just start to crack. Do you follow?" I nodded violently, and she smirked slightly.  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and have this exact same conversation with your brother." With my hands shaking, I got on my feet and went to leave the room. "May I just ask, Miss Wickers...?" She began, causing me to immediately turn back around to face her. "What exactly is your relationship with Mr Fraser?" I tilted my head slightly. "_What?_" I questioned, just checking that I had heard her correctly. "There's nothing going on, I assure you. Why?"  
"I was just wondering why he was so fond of you. I mean, it can't be due to your amazing teaching skills." She replied, with a cold chuckle. I raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean? He treats me the exact same way he treats Alfie." I replied, and she let out a sigh of irritation.  
"Miss Wickers, if you honestly believe that, then you're even more of an idiot than I believed you to be." She replied. "Now, goodbye." She slammed the door in my face, leaving me in the corridor alone. I stared at the shut door for a while, lost in my own thoughts. I shook my head immediately, and just concluded that Pickwell was going mad. Or she was trying to drive me mad. Either way, she was lying. I wrapped my arms around myself, and decided I'd better head back to my lesson, to make sure that my class hadn't decided to cause havoc in my absence.

* * *

Lunch time quickly rolled around, and soon I was stood in line at the canteen with Alfie by my side. "So, essentially Pickwell wanted me to do like 3 hours of marking, or else my class would fail." Alfie explained, as he was telling me about his earlier discussion with Pickwell. "But don't worry, I found an ingenious way to get all papers marked, and it took me like no time at all." I laughed weakly, and picked up a tray from the end of the table.  
"Oh really? Well, please do enlighten me, Einstein." I commented, handing my tray to the dinner lady. As the miserable looking dinner lady dumped some mysterious, lumpy brown sludge onto a plate, and handed it back to me on the tray, Alfie explained, "I did the pass to the left method. Jing suggested it." I took back my tray and stared at the unknown food on my plate, as I began to walk towards a spare table. As I did so, I heard a triumphant yell of "Tangerine!" I let out a sigh of irritation, and turned around to see Rosie and Fraser staring back at me. Rosie had something resembling a look of sympathy on her face, whereas Fraser had a look of extraordinary glee on his face. I weakly smiled at them, as Alfie approached my side. "What did he just call you?" Alfie questioned in confusion.  
"Tangerine. He thinks it's clever." I answered, as Alfie tilted his head slightly.  
"Why does he call you...?" He trailed off, as it finally occurred to him. "_Really?_" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"He's always called me that. It's irritating, but I've got no idea how to make him stop." I answered, lightly nudging his shoulder. "Should we go and see what he wants? You first." Alfie rolled his eyes, and placed his tray on the table behind him, before walking towards Fraser, Rosie and the stall they'd set up in the middle of the canteen. I did the exact same, and stayed behind him. "A-Ha!" Fraser exclaimed, spotting the two of us. "Alfie Wickers! The Wicker Man! And his faithful sidekick, Tangerine!"  
"Yeah, about that..." I began, before Alfie cut me off.

"What's going on here?" He inquired, gesturing to the stall. I studied it, and read the heading. Apparently, it was a stall about some disease, Palmer's Syndrome. I'd never heard of it. "Just organising a little post-workage meetage at the pubage, Duke's Arms...age." Fraser trailed off with a look of confusion. Oh, he'd already managed to get a date with her. Well, lucky him. I bit my lip, and awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "We're going to talk about the school charity calendar." Rosie insisted. "I want to make a speech tonight at Parents Evening, and the reason I've chosen this God awful degenerative disease is that..."  
"I know all about Palmer's Syndrome." Alfie interrupted, as I turned to look at him in confusion. He nodded encouragingly at me, as I realised what he was doing. He was lying to impress her. I always knew my brother was an idiot, but really? Fraser and Rosie seemed as confused and doubtful as me. "Really?" Rosie asked, and Alfie nodded in response. "Yep. Don't I, Clem?" Alfie placed his hand on my shoulder, and I nodded, attempting to look genuine. "Personal experience, sadly." I turned to look at him. He was just making this worse for himself. If he was going to claim I had this disease, I would almost definitely kill him. "Who?" Rosie asked, looking at me. Alfie looked around for inspiration, as his gaze caught sight of one of the boy's in his class, Joe. "Joe's mum." He lied, as I internally sighed.  
"What, really?" Rosie asked,  
"Yeah, yeah. She got the old PS." Alfie continued. "Caught it on holiday."  
"_Caught_ it?" Rosie repeated.  
"What I mean, is that it _caught up_ with her on holiday." Alfie corrected himself. "Obviously, as Palmer's Syndrome isn't contagious. It's... er... idiopathic." He said, looking past Rosie at a small sign which listed some of the symptoms of Palmer's Syndrome. "Which strand did she contract?" Rosie inquired, as I wrapped my arms around myself. This could only end badly. "Both of them." He replied.  
"Both arthopathic and neuropathic?" She questioned, and Alfie nodded encouragingly. "Oh, my God."  
"Yeah. It's such a shame." I added, as Alfie nodded, seemingly glad that I was playing along.

"So, she had all of the symptoms?" Alfie and I nodded, as Fraser interrupted,  
"Which ones?" Oh, God. He knew Alfie and I were lying. Just stay calm, Clementine. Everything will be fine.  
"You know, the main ones. Insomnia, postural instability." Alfie recited the board behind Rosie, which Fraser soon realised he was doing and therefore stepped in front of the board. He threw Alfie a triumphant smirk, as Alfie continued to try and make up symptoms. "Um...the face thing, with the face." Alfie continued, gesturing to the right side of his face. "Face?" Rosie questioned curiously.  
"Her fingers fell off." Alfie concluded, giving me a little nod of confidence. Oh, God.  
"_Her fingers fell off?_" Rosie repeated, as a look of scepticism took over Fraser's face, and he checked the board behind him. "I did not know that was a symptom."  
"Yeah, it's not so much a symptom. It was...frostbite. She got frostbite because she was looking for a cure in...Iceland." He continued, as I rolled my eyes.  
"That's why mums shouldn't go to Iceland!" Fraser exclaimed jokingly, causing Rosie to glare at him and me to put my head in my hands.  
"Anyway, I don't want to go on about it, but, you know. I do do an awful lot for him." Alfie said, his voice breaking slightly. "I mean, only this morning in class...No, I shouldn't say, it's silly." Rosie placing her hand on his encouraged him, and he continued, "He called me Daddy."  
"Aw." Rosie and I commented at the same time.  
"It's no biggy, you know." Alfie commented, as Fraser rolled his eyes. I softly smiled at him, and he returned the gesture before my attention was returned to Alfie.

"I had no idea Palmer's Syndrome meant so much to you, Alfie. Why don't you join us? You too, Clementine." Fraser seemed mildly horrified at the idea, so Rosie continued. "It'd be lovely to have their input, wouldn't it, Fraser?"  
"Well, I think it would be better if we just..." Fraser began, before Alfie cut him off.  
"It would mean a lot. To the pair of us, wouldn't it, Clem?"  
"Hey, we can all go! The more the merrier!" Rosie concluded, as I smiled at her.  
"Cheers, Rosie." I said, and she softly smiled back, letting go of Alfie's hand to briefly take hold of mine.  
"You are very welcome, Clementine." She insisted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to that student."  
"Yeah, I'd better be going too. I've got test papers to find after all." I said, lightly tapping my brother on the arm. "Laters, Alfred. Fraser." Fraser grinned at me, as I headed out of the cafeteria.

This was not going to end well.

**AN: And I'm going to end there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry this chapter is so long, I misjudged how long the scene where Alfie, Fraser and Rosie talk about Palmer's Disease was. Now, we only have about one chapter left in this episode, which will be the actual Parents Evening, so my question is do you want me to keep going and continue into episode 2? Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Normal Day For Clementine

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**_Clementine's POV_**

Desperately, I pulled out the drawers of my desk, and rummaged through them. "Come on." I complained after still not finding my papers. "Where the hell are you?"  
"Clem?" A voice questioned from the doorway, and I turned. Rosie was stood in the doorway, a look of concern on her face. "What are you looking for?" I sighed.  
"My mock exam papers. I have to find them, or Pickwell will make all of my class fail." I answered, pulling out yet another drawer and beginning to rummage through it. "I can't have that on my conscience." I added, letting out a loud sigh. Today was really not going my way, was it? Rosie sighed softly.  
"You're as bad as Alfie. He's in trouble, because Pickwell found he didn't mark his papers. All of his class failed." She replied, and I shook my head.  
"I have to find those papers, Rosie. I'm in enough trouble with Pickwell as it is. I like this job, I don't want to lose it." I admitted, running a hand backwards through my hair. "I doubt Fraser would let Pickwell sack you, or Alfie." Rosie said encouragingly, and I sighed.  
"I doubt Fraser would care." I commented, getting up from my crouched position, and heading over to the cupboard at the back of my room. "He barely remembers my name." Rosie let out another sigh, and placed her head in her hands.  
"Of course he knows your name, Clem. He just calls you tangerine to wind you up. It's Fraser, are you really surprised?" She stated, as I shrugged my shoulders. I pulled open the cupboard doors, as a stack of papers fell out and landed at my feet.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, picking them up. I flashed them at Rosie, with a massive grin on my face. I slammed the cupboard doors shut, and glanced at my watch. 4:27pm. "I've gotta get these to Pickwell. Did you want something, Rosie?" She shook her head. "Not really. I just wanted to ask your advice on something for my fundraising speech." She requested, and I nodded, encouraging her to continue speaking. I stumbled slightly on an empty drawer that I had abandoned on the floor, but managed to balance myself before I ended up on the floor. "Can you walk and talk?" I questioned, leaving my classroom and shutting the door behind me. "Sure. I was thinking about inviting Joe's mum to do my speech with me. You know, get a personal story, get people to give more?" She said, as panic rose in my chest once again. Oh, dear God. "Alfie didn't seem too keen on the idea, and I can't find Joe at all. What do you think?" I bit my lip, as I caught sight of Pickwell in the hall where Parents Evening would be held. Never thought I'd be glad to see her.

"I think you should speak to Joe." I replied, before gesturing to Pickwell. "I'd better get going." Before she could reply with anything, I was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, I approached Pickwell and held out my papers. "Well, at least one of the Wickers siblings managed to do their job." She commented dryly, taking the papers out of my hands and studying them. "You're safe for now, Miss Wickers, but just remember what I said." She cautioned, as I gulped. "Your desk is next to your brother's. Now go and get out of my sight."  
"Yes, Miss Pickwell." I responded simply, before quickly walking over to the table beside Alfie's. I quickly shot a smile at my brother, before sitting down. I had time to quickly ruffle my hair, before my first pair of parents approached me. I stood up, and offered them my hand. "Clementine Wickers. I'm your daughter's English teacher, pleasure to meet you." I could already tell that this evening was going to go by really slowly.

* * *

Although it took a while, the evening did eventually draw to a close. As soon as my last parent left my table, I slumped back in my chair and let out a long sigh. Alfie turned to face me. "You bored, Clem?" He questioned, and I smiled softly.  
"Not at all." I replied sarcastically, as I realised how tired Alfie looked. "What's up?" He shook his head, and briefly glanced behind himself. I followed his gaze, and saw Rosie and Fraser deep in conversation. They seemed to be having fun. I got on my feet, and sat by my brother's side. "I doubt it'll work out, Alfie." I assured him, knowing how much he liked Rosie. My brother looked at me disbelievingly, and I softly smiled at him in an attempt to reassure him. "Why do we always like the ones who don't like us back, Clem?" He questioned, and I chuckled.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I have excellent taste." I replied, as Alfie looked back at Fraser.  
"Are you sure about that, Clementine?" He asked mockingly, and I lightly hit his arm.  
"Shut your mouth, Alfred. Or should I bring up Atticus Hoy?" I asked, as Alfie gasped.  
"You wouldn't." He said, and I laughed. I turned, just as a crowd began to gather around the main stage. Apparently, it was time for Fraser's speech. Alfie and I got on our feet, and joined the ever growing crowd, as Joe approached us in panic. "Alfie, I think this Miss Gulliver thing might've got out of hand." He confessed, taking a breath from his inhaler. "What happened?" Alfie asked softly, as I studied the boy in front of me. Whatever had happened must have been pretty serious to freak him out like this. "Well, she was asking me all these questions, and I just started panicking, and then..." Joe ranted, clearly distressed.  
"Joe, calm down, OK? I doubt whatever you said was that bad." I reassured him, smiling softly at him. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I told her my mum was dead." Joe admitted. Oh, fuck. I covered my mouth with my hand, as Alfie exclaimed,  
"Oh, shit!" As he did so, Fraser jumped onto the stage.  
"Boo!" He commented, as I turned to Joe.  
"Is your mother here tonight?" I questioned, and he nodded. Biting my lip, I looked around. "Is there any way we can get her to leave the hall in the next two minutes?" Alfie shook his head furiously at me, as we returned our attention to Fraser.  
"First, a mahoo-sive thank you for coming to Parents Evening!" Fraser continued, briefly glancing at me. It was almost as if he could tell there wasn't something quite right. Maybe my face gave away how panicked I was. "I know how difficult it can be hearing how your sprogs are a little bit slow on the uptake. And you're thinking '_Oh, God, why didn't I lay off the cider after the first scan_'?" Fraser said jokingly, as I let out a nervous laugh and placed my head in my hands. "Thanks, Clem." He commented. "But it's important to remember that there are kids out there less fortunate than your own. So, here to tell you about our little fundraising venture is the wonderful Miss Gulliver. Big hand please." As the crowd began to applaud, I heard Alfie whisper, "Shit, you have to stop her!"

"How?" Joe whispered back, as the pair of them turned to me and Rosie stood at the microphone stand.  
"Don't look at me!" I hissed at the both of them.  
"We are all going to die." Rosie began, as Joe took another deep breath from his inhaler. "But what if I told you madam that your child wasn't going to reach the age of 30? Because that's the reality of Palmer's Syndrome. It's a condition that affects one in six million..." Rosie was cut off, by Alfie pushing past me, and demanding,  
"So give us all your fuckin' money now!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. "Bob Geldof..." He explained, before continuing, "That's the message here. Now if everyone wants to make their way through to the foyer, there's a complimentary glass of red or white wine. Let's get in there before Mollinson necks it all, we all know what she's been like ever since her husband left her!" I rolled my eyes and briefly looked at Joe. Alfie was awful at this.  
"Alfie, not now." Rosie scolded. "So, I would like to tell you a story about a brave woman, who this year lost her struggle with Palmer's Syndrome." Alfie grabbed my wrist, and attempted to pull me to the side, so the three of us (including Joe) could disappear in the crowd. "A remarkable woman. Joe's mum, Emma Poulter." I closed my eyes, as a woman from the back of the crowd complained, "Hang on, who?"  
"Free booze!" Alfie exclaimed, as I hid my face in my hands.  
"What's going on?" The woman, who I'm assuming was the real Emma Poulter, asked.  
"Some people find loss very hard to take." Alfie insisted.

"Emma Poulter isn't dead." Joe's mum demanded.  
"Denial! First stage of grief!" Alfie cried.  
"I'm Emma Poulter." She commented, as I attempted to burrow myself deeper into my hands. This was only getting worse and worse.  
"Second stage, identity theft."  
"No, I am Emma Poulter!" She repeated, clearly getting very distressed. I felt Alfie push past me once again, as he proclaimed,  
"No, _I_ am Emma Poulter! Because in many ways, we are all Emma Poulter's, because this disease can affect anyone!"  
"I'm very much alive, and I haven't got Palmer's Syndrome!" Joe's mum explained.  
"Alfie? She..." Rosie began. "You said... She's got ten massive fingers!" I looked up, as Pickwell took hold of my left arm.  
"Right, Wickers! The pair of you, my office, now!" She demanded, clutching tightly onto my arm.  
"Wait! Wait!" Joe interrupted, as Pickwell let go of me. "It's not their fault. I did it. I just wanted to make Mr Wickers happy, and Miss Wickers somehow got dragged into all of this. I just wanted to show off to him. He's the dad I never really had."  
"Oh, my God." Pickwell complained, as the crowd (including me) let out 'awws'.  
"But... I'm your dad." Some random bloke to the side commented, thus ruining the moment.  
"Oh, bollocks!" Alfie exclaimed, as I face-palmed once more. Well, this had been a complete disaster.

Just another day in the life of Clementine and Alfie Wickers.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I will see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stephen's Assembly

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**_Clementine's POV_**

I wandered down the corridor, lost in my own thoughts. Humming some tune I'd heard on the radio under my breath, I turned around a corner. As I did so, I heard someone call, "Bonjour Clementine!" Snapping out of my mind, I spotted Fraser and Alfie stood to my right. Fraser grinned at me, as I weakly waved.  
"Didn't know you could speak French, Fraser!" I commented, approaching the pair. I smiled softly at my brother, and returned my attention to Fraser, who was smirking at me. "Sacre bleu, le enfant terrible, le bon vivant, le petit filou." He commented, causing me to start laughing. Alfie went to interrupt, causing Fraser to raise his hand and stop him. "Brie?" Fraser questioned, as my laugh faded to a smile.  
"Erm, alright. About the French exchange, please don't send Joe." Alfie requested, as the three of us began to walk towards the hall for assembly. "He really doesn't want to go. He hates France! I was thinking, maybe you could send a Francophile?"  
"Why would we send the PE teacher?" Fraser inquired, causing me to tilt my head slightly.  
"No, someone who loves France." Alfie replied, briefly glancing at me.  
"In your _dreams_." I answered. "I went to France once, I have no plans to relive it." Fraser looked at me curiously, and I sighed. "I lost my tour group. I ended up wandering the streets of Paris in the pouring rain with no idea how to get back to the hotel. Time of my life..." I cut myself off, as I noticed a group of parents walk past me. I looked at Alfie in confusion, but he also seemed to have no idea why the parents were here as he responded with a shrug. "Skin?" Fraser questioned, holding his hand out to a parent. They ignored Fraser, who immediately dropped his hand. "Hanging." He complained, as Alfie questioned,  
"Why are all these parents here?" I nodded in agreement with his question.  
"What's with all the questions? Am I on Mastermind? If I am, chosen subject, classical banter." Fraser responded, straightening his tie. "6 of the 9th '73 to present day."  
"What's going on?" Alfie asked.  
"We're not in trouble again, are we?" I questioned, as another parent walked past us.

"Worry not Clementine. I've started, so I'll finish." Fraser assured me. "The MILF brigade are in a bit of a tizz about the impending arrivee of the French exchange. After last year's little debacle, this year the parents don't want their kids getting pregnant. Frigid!" I rolled my eyes, as he continued speaking, "So, to quash any menopausal mayhem, you have done the assembly on PSHE, haven't you?" Ah, yes. My assembly was supposed to be before Alfie's, but thankfully, I'd managed to get my class out of it by talking to Fraser about it. There were times when I was extremely grateful for my links with Fraser, and this was one of them. "Yeah!" Alfie replied, as the three of us entered the hall and stood at the back of the room. I was on Fraser's left, whilst Alfie was on his other side "Well, I mean, I haven't. I let Stephen do it, cause he's into drama and stuff." Alfie added, as Fraser nodded. "He's doing a presentation on gender equality."  
"Oh, this should be good." I commented, spotting the four girls on stage, dressed in rather provocative outfits. The hall lights were turned off, as Jessie J's _Do It Like A Dude_ started blaring out. I soon realised that one of the girls on stage was Stephen, as all four of them began to dance sexually. Glancing around at my fellow staff members, each one had a different reaction and it was quite amusing to watch. Miss Pickwell seemed angry, Rosie was horrified, Alfie seemed embarrassed and Fraser... Well, Fraser appeared to be dancing along to the music. He caught sight of me staring at him, and grinned. I shook my head at him, even though I was aware I had a massive smile on my face at his antics. As the dance drew to an end, a parent in front of us got on his feet and stormed past Fraser. He watched the parent go, not even attempting to stop him and the second the parent was gone, he turned to me and mumbled, "Not a fan of R n' B." I giggled, whilst Alfie looked at the pair of us in horror. I immediately stopped laughing, as I realised quite how much trouble this would cause for us with the parents.

* * *

Pickwell, Fraser, myself, Alfie and Rosie were now left with the difficult task of attempting to calm down the furious parents. The four students who had performed in the assembly- Stephen, Chantelle and two other students whose names I didn't know- walked past us, as the parents stared in shock at the writing on the back of the student's shorts. "Right, those aren't normally allowed." Fraser assured the parents, as I nodded in agreement.  
"It's shocking!" Exclaimed one of the mothers.  
"I'll have her out of those in no time." Fraser answered, which only made things worse. Pickwell rolled her eyes, as I shook my head.  
"He didn't mean it like that." I added, as he smiled at me appreciatively.  
"Thank you, Miss Wickers. That didn't come out right." Fraser insisted, as the parents began to complain as a unit, mumbling furiously about how 'sexualised' this school had made the pupils, as several parents were glaring at me in particular. I looked down at myself, wondering what they were staring at. I was dressed normally in a t-shirt, cardigan and jeans, so that couldn't have been why they were staring. Just in case, I pulled my cardigan tighter around myself, buttoning it up. "This is going straight on Mumsnet!" A parent protested, as Pickwell snarled.  
"Sod Mumsnet!" She snapped, as Fraser spoke up once again.  
"OK, last year, Jean Claude caused a bit of a stir." He began, as the parent who had stormed past us earlier muttered,  
"Disgusting beast."  
"Chill, Winston!" Fraser exclaimed, as another mother interrupted,  
"You've let this place become a den of inequity! Look at this!" She pointed at a small poster behind her, advertising for Abbey Grove's Next Top Model. "Don't you think girls have enough pressure without having to worry about this kind of thing?" I sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. Best not to open that can of worms, Clem. "Oh, we don't discriminate!" Fraser replied. "We let the Dove adverty ones do it. Fat Alice did it last year." I felt a ball begin to gather in my throat, at the mention of that. There was seriously a girl at this school who people referred to as Fat Alice? "That's outrageous!" The mother protested.

"Exactly, that's why I voted her off in the first round." Fraser replied, looking around at the rest of us.  
"Fat Alice is my daughter." The woman answered. Oh. Well, this just got awkward.  
"Hasn't she got nice eyes?" Fraser immediately replied, looking again at all of us for support. Pickwell looked down at the ground, as did Rosie, whilst I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, lovely girl. Bubbly Alice." Fraser continued rambling.  
"I'd stop now." I mumbled softly. "You're just making things worse." He nodded in agreement, and stayed silent.  
"And it's gonna be worse when the exchange students arrive. I don't want some predator in a beret groping my daughter." The mother continued, as Fraser answered, "Mrs Lythgoe, if it's any consolation, I think twinkly-eyed Alice will be very low down on their list." I shook my head, face-palming once again, as Fraser commented, "No, that appears to have made things worse."  
"You don't say?" I mumbled into my hand.  
"Look." Rosie said. She was our last hope in attempting to console the parents. "You're all squabbling over what is the most beautiful part in bringing up a child. We have to work together to help our kids embrace the changes that are going on in their bodies."  
"Bullshit!" Pickwell coughed into her hand, as I glared at her.  
"Finally some sense!" Alice's mother commented.  
"I think it's really important that we make a stand..." Rosie was cut off from speaking, by Alfie interrupting,  
"Yo, my turn." Oh, God. Here we go. "Just wanted to throw this one out there. If any of the staff, or indeed mums, that are under the age of 40- unless they're proper fit- want to come and draw on my wealth of sexual knowledge, you know where my door is." Rosie glared at him, as I rolled my eyes at him.

"How can I trust this moron with teaching my children something as important as sex education?" A parent queried, causing Alfie to look confused.  
"Miss, I assure you. He may come across as a bit of a prick, but he can be trusted with trusting your children something this important. We all are." I interrupted, as Alfie smiled softly at me. "Thank you, Clem." Fraser commented. "As she said, we are all more than qualified to deal with this. Perhaps some of the parents would like to sit in on a class?"  
"Wickers!" Pickwell exclaimed, giving the pair of us a smirk. "You'd both be happy with that, wouldn't you?"  
"Excuse me?" I questioned, as Alfie looked panicked.  
"Alfie? Clem?" Rosie asked, as I turned to my brother.  
"Yep! Sure, cool!" Alfie exclaimed, as I sighed.  
"Guess I don't have a choice then, do I?" I muttered angrily, glaring at my brother.  
"Share the knowledge. Feel the force. I'm like a sex Yoda." Alfie continued, as I hid my head in my hands. This could only go awfully. "_Many times done it, I have._" Fraser let out a laugh. "Oh, top notch Jedi banter! Well, that's settled then. What say you meet us back here at 2:30? And I can promise, by the time that bus arrives from France, all your little Casanovas will know their pinks from their browns, OK?" He questioned, as Rosie and I let out a sigh in unison.

Well, here we go. Round two begins.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Exchange Students

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

_**Clementine's POV**_

I tied my hair back in a loose ponytail, letting out a soft sigh. Using my phone as a mirror, I studied myself and questioned whether it made me look slightly more serious. Pulling open my desk drawer, I pulled out the glasses that I very rarely wore and slipped them on. Oh, great. Now I looked like a librarian. I was interrupted from my thinking by my classroom door flying open. Turning to my right, I discovered it was Fraser with a look of confusion on his face. "Oh!" He exclaimed, as he studied me. "It's you, Clem. Why are you dressing as the librarian?" I sighed, and admitted,  
"I was hoping that this would make the parents take me a little more seriously." I shrugged my shoulders, letting out a nervous laugh. "Who am I kidding?" Fraser let out a soft sigh, and studied my expression. "Come here." He instructed, with a strange tone of authority that I'd never heard him use before. With a slight hesitation, I got on my feet and approached him, sitting down on the desk next to him. He reached out his hands, and pulled off my glasses. I blinked, as my eyes adjusted to the view. He pressed them into my palm and softly smiled. "You don't need them, Clem. You're a very good teacher." He insisted. "The parents always find something to criticize. Plus, they're boring! Their opinion doesn't matter!" I weakly laughed, and shrugged.  
"I guess so. I just..." I cut myself off, as a lump formed in my throat once again. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter." I went to get up, as he grabbed hold of my wrist. I turned back to look at him. "Clementine." He said, staring directly at my eyes. My heartbeat sped up, as I held his gaze. Even though he said nothing, I knew what he meant. "I was bullied a lot as a child." I admitted. "No matter where I went, I was never accepted by people my own age, and I was convinced that if I became a teacher, that would change. But apparently not." I blinked away the tears that were threatening to form in my eyes, and put on a smile. "Told you it doesn't matter." Fraser weakly smiled, and replied, "I had no idea, Clementino. But honestly, I think you're a great teacher. Rosie and Alfie do too." As my vision began to cloud, I flung my arms around him, which clearly shocked him. "Thank you." I mumbled, as he hesitantly returned the hug. As he did so, the sound of a car horn burst through my classroom window and I pulled away. The exchange students were here. Glancing back at Fraser, I noticed the slight shade of red he had gone, and felt a faint smile pull at my lips. "We should get going." I answered, getting on my feet and going to pull my hair out of the ponytail. Fraser grabbed hold of my wrist once again, and shook his head. "Keep the ponytail." He instructed in a strangely deep tone that caused me to shudder slightly. "It suits you."

* * *

Stood outside, myself, Alfie, Pickwell, Mollinson, Rosie and Fraser were waiting for the bus containing the exchange students to park. "I see seven year old Clem has decided to show up to this!" Alfie teased, briefly glancing at my hair, and lightly pulling on my ponytail. I pushed him away, mumbling,  
"Piss off." Alfie smiled brightly, and ruffled my hair.  
"I'm just teasing you, Clementine. What's with the sudden hairstyle change?" He questioned, and I shrugged.  
"Apparently it suits me." I answered, slipping my hands in my pockets. Alfie raised an eyebrow, and questioned,  
"Where are this lot from in France anyway?" Fraser turned to face him, and replied,  
"From the town of Hoogeveen." I tilted my head slightly. There was no way that was in France!  
"Hoogeveen?" Alfie repeated doubtfully. "That sounds German."  
"Are you sure it's in France, Fraser?" Rosie inquired, as Alfie produced his phone from his pocket.  
"Yes, from the French province of Drenthe!" Fraser insisted.  
"Alright, that is almost definitely not French!" I exclaimed, looking at him. He rolled his eyes.  
"You have so little faith in me, don't you Clem?" He questioned, as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Um... Sorry to ruin the moment, but Hoogeveen's in Holland." Alfie interrupted, as I glanced at his phone. He was telling the truth. Well, Fraser was only a few hundred miles out. "For God's sake man, you teach Geography!" Pickwell complained, as Fraser became visibly flustered.  
"Well, I don't know! I mean, who's ever been to Holland?" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in irritation. I felt slightly sorry for him, as he had clearly tried to make this exchange work. I lightly placed my hand on his arm, as Mollinson stated with joy, "I used to work in Amsterdam!" Pickwell walked off in frustration, as I rolled my eyes. "Well, they're Dutch, it's fine. I mean, they're not obsessed with sex!" Fraser commented, as one of the exchange students got off the bus. He was a scrawny kid with dark hair and glasses, which caused Fraser to remark, "I mean look, no one's gonna be hopping on that." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Don't be mean." I mumbled, smiling softly at the dark haired boy sympathetically as he seemed a bit dazed. The boy who came afterwards, however, was quite a different story. Dressed in complete white with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was _gorgeous_. Everybody seemed to be slightly entranced by this boy's appearance. The boy's attention turned to Rosie and I, as he winked at the pair of us. Alfie glared at him, as I felt Fraser's hand take a strong hold of my arm. Rosie waved back at the boy, whilst I merely smiled. I glanced back at Fraser, wondering why he was clinging to me so tightly. Upon seeing me staring at him, he immediately dropped my arm. "Sorry." He apologised, as I shook my head.  
"No need." I insisted, shaking all thoughts of possible jealousy from my mind. I had no idea why he'd done that, but there was no way it was a possessive thing.

Right?

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! (By the way, I'm thinking of making next chapter the start of episode 3, since there isn't enough of episode 2 left to fill an entire chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Tokyo Sin and Crazes

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**_Clementine's POV_**

"Miss?" One of my students questioned, causing me to look up from my textbook.  
"Hmm?" I inquired, resting my head on the palm of my hand. Brenna Shipman, one of my English students, shut her copy of Romeo and Juliet, and questioned, "Have you played Tokyo Sin, yet?" I raised an eyebrow curiously, as the rest of the class sighed. "Really, Miss? It's only like the best game, ever!" Taylor West, one of my other students remarked. "Oh, really?" I asked. "I doubt it's as good as Zelda. That game was awesome." I smiled fondly at the memory of the game, as my class looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "I'm willing to bet none of you have ever played Ocarina of Time." I mumbled to myself, picking up a board pen from my desk and getting on my feet to write on the board. "What's an Ocarina?" Taylor inquired, as I let out a loud sigh and rolled my eyes.  
"Only the most boring instrument ever." I answered, placing the lid of the board pen between my teeth and writing the date on the board. I was disturbed by my classroom door swinging open suddenly, as most of my class jumped in surprise. "Clementino!" Fraser exclaimed, jumping through the open doorway. Several members of my class let out giggles, as I placed my pen back on the desk. "Yes, hello, Fraser. I thought I asked you not to call me that?" I questioned.  
"It's better than Tangerine." Brenna mumbled, which I overheard. I suppose that was true. Fraser gestured to the corridor behind him. "May I bum a dime of your time, Miss Wickers?" He requested, and he was rewarded with yet another set of giggles from my students. "Sure." I replied, ignoring the teasing from my class. He wandered off slowly down the corridor, as I turned back to my class. "Staff meeting, guys. The bell's gonna go any minute now, so just entertain yourselves." Brenna raised an eyebrow, as I grabbed my bag and went to leave the classroom. "Go get him, tiger!" Taylor called mockingly, as I looked back at her.  
"_Seriously?_ Let me guess, Mitchell told you?" I questioned, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyone with eyes can see it, Miss." She admitted, and I softly sighed.  
"Not him apparently, Taylor. Have a nice weekend, guys." I left my classroom, and jogged to catch up with Fraser. He softly smiled at me, as we entered the staffroom and discovered everyone was already here. "_I want your clothes, your books and your attention!_" Fraser exclaimed in an accent, as I sat down next to Rosie and Alfie. As Mollinson went to pull her dress up, Fraser retracted his statement, "Mollinson! It's a line from a film!" He insisted, and the elderly woman put her dress back down. "Now, it turns out I was wrong about the ban on religious symbols in schools." Fraser continued, wandering over to the kettle and pouring himself a drink. "That law applies to France only. My bad!" I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair. "So if any of the pupils want to reclaim their possessions, I've got 13 crucifixes, 3 skullcaps and Samira Habsi's burqa. Mr Habsi exploded!" He remarked, pulling out a chair and sitting on it backwards. "Not like that." He assured us, upon seeing mine and Rosie's expressions. "Although to apologise for my misreading of his faith, I've sent him a bottle of wine and a hock of ham." He added, as I raised an eyebrow. Producing a bottle of water from my bag, I took a sip, as Rosie opened a paper. "Fraser, can I raise something?" She inquired, and the headmaster nodded. "I read this in Metro this morning."  
"Oh my God!" Alfie remarked in surprise. "You read Metro? I read Metro too. That is so weird!" I sighed, and took another sip from my water bottle. "It says here there's this video game that kids are getting obsessed with. _Tokyo Sin SS: Dead Light District._" Rosie continued, as I nodded.  
"Yeah, my students were talking about that this morning." I added. "What is it?"  
"Well, Clem, according to this, the child plays a ninja who hunts down and murders Nazi prostitutes." Rosie answered, looking at the paper in disgust. I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, these trends didn't really shock me anymore. "Is it free world or platform?" Alfie questioned.  
"Kids are copying the moves, beating each other up in the playground, doing karate." Rosie answered, completely ignoring Alfie's question. "Bukkake?" Mollinson questioned, as I choked on a mouthful of water. Coughing in between my words, I remarked, "I hope not. That'd be a nightmare to clean up." Fraser scoffed at my words, offering the flat of his hand. I high-fived him, as Pickwell rolled her eyes at our actions. "Karate." Alfie corrected. "You're so deaf."  
"Ban the game, kill the virus." Pickwell instructed, as Rosie nodded.  
"I agree with Isobel." She commented.  
"Whilst we're at it, why don't we ban those wheelie shoes?" Pickwell questioned, looking at Fraser. "I smacked a boy on the head, he shot off down the corridor. Went straight through a plate glass window." She began laughing at her story, as a look of horror took over both mine and Rosie's faces. "I no longer agree with Isobel." Rosie commented. "Other schools are tough on violence. Look at St Stephen's! They had a weapons amnesty." At her words, Fraser leapt to his feet, making me jump slightly. "Re to the wind." He instructed, drawing a circle with his arm. "Someone call Shaggy and tell him it was me on the bathroom floor."  
"What?" I questioned, looking up at him in confusion.  
"Oh, Jesus wept!" Pickwell commented, as Fraser looked back at me.  
"It's simple, Clementine. If we want to find out why these kids are addicted to this game…" He held out his arm, and hit the area near his elbow. "We need to bring up a vein, take a hit ourselves and see if we can't help them kick the habit."  
"Well, Fraser, I'll say one thing. You've had many ideas in the past, but this has to be by far the most outlandish." I commented, and he smiled. "Thank you, Clementine."  
"You're not seriously considering buying this game?" Pickwell questioned.  
"I think our budget can stretch to that." Fraser replied, as Alfie's eyes lit up with joy.  
"Oh, can it stretch to FIFA?" He asked, as a very serious look came over Fraser's face.  
"This is work, Alfie. When you're at home, you can play whatever you want." He answered.  
"My husband and I play with wee." Mollinson interjected, with a bright smile on her face.  
"Oh cool, your Nintendo?" Alfie inquired, as a look of confusion came over her face.  
"What's Nintendo?" She questioned, as a sense of disgust hit me.  
"Meeting adjourned." Fraser instructed, taking his drink and leaving the room. I glanced at my watch, and shrugged. "I've got a lesson to plan. Now, if you'll excuse me." I commented, getting on my feet and draping my bag over my shoulder.

**AN: And I'm going to end there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next one! **


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon's Den?

**AN: I don't own Bad Education, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Clementine.**

**_Clementine's POV_**

At around lunch time, I received a summons from a terrified year 7. With hands trembling, he had handed me a slip of paper, with Fraser's handwriting on it requesting I go and see him immediately. In fear it was something serious, I had set my class some work, and made my way to his office. And that was where I was now. Outside his office, about to enter when I spotted my brother sat down opposite Fraser, who appeared to be fine. "Clementino!" Fraser exclaimed, with a beaming smile on his face. I softly smiled back, and waved at my brother. "Hey, Fraser." I responded. "What's up?" A mischievous smile formed on his lips, as he gestured to the space beside Alfie. "Sit down, Dragon, and everything shall become clear." Right, hang on. Did he just call me _Dragon_? Oh God, I hope that's not my new nickname. I flashed Alfie a glance of confusion, as I sat beside him, and was relieved to see he appeared as lost as I was. I knelt on the floor beside the rubber exercise ball that Alfie was sat on, as Fraser started speaking, "Next into the den is Fraser, who wants investment for his ingenious crazes for kids." He leant down to the left, and produced a picture of a guy's back. "First up, tattoos." Oh dear. Trying to hide the fact that I thought it was a ridiculous idea to not upset Fraser, I softly smiled at him. "_Tattoos?_" Alfie questioned as if it was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard.  
"They're a victimless crime and potentially educational!" Fraser exclaimed with joy. "The kids could get a map of the world, the periodic table, or Picasso's Guernica!"  
"Yeah, I suspect some of the parents might object." Alfie replied, as I weakly nodded in agreement. A look of disappointment took over Fraser's face, and I immediately felt slightly guilty. "Say it then." He requested softly. "Say what?" Alfie inquired, briefly glancing at me in confusion.  
"You've seen _Dragon's Den_." Fraser answered, as I realised what was going on.  
"Fraser, we're not on _Dragon's Den_." Alfie returned in exasperation. "Clem, back me up here." I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ruin his fun, Alfie." I whispered softly, so that only he could hear me. He rolled his eyes in irritation. "I'm not moving until you guys say it." Fraser insisted. Alfie let out a sigh, and questioned, "If I say it, will this all be over quicker?" Fraser nodded, and Alfie replied,  
"I'm out." Fraser's attention returned to me, and I also responded,  
"I'm out. Sorry." Ignoring our rejection, Fraser kept going.  
"Craze 2, kids like animals, right?" He questioned as Alfie shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess." He admitted.  
"_Franimals_." Fraser suggested, with his voice full of wonder. I moved forward slightly in curiosity, as he continued speaking, "Animals made from fruit." I couldn't help but smile as he produced an orange designed to look like an orang-utan, and an apple designed to look like a hippo. "_Behold, Orange-a-tang and his jungle wife, Apple-o-tamus._" Fraser explained joyfully, as I broke out into laughter. I wasn't being mean or anything. It was just… to me, hearing that amount of joy and enthusiasm in his voice was adorable. And also quite funny. Alfie looked at me like I'd gone mad, and commented, "Right, I'm out, and I'm also leaving." He got on his feet, and went to leave the room. As he did so, Fraser produced a banana designed to look like a zebra and questioned, "Zebranana?" I let out another giggle, as Alfie replied, "You need help. The both of you." I rolled my eyes at my brother's behaviour, as Fraser turned to look at me. "You in?" He questioned, as I shook my head, still with a bright smile on my face. Getting on my feet, I approached his side of the desk and lightly placed my arms around him. "Never change, Fraser, alright?" I requested, as he returned the hug.  
"I wouldn't dare, Clem." He replied, as I hesitantly pulled away. As I did so, his right hand lightly brushed my cheek, and he commented, "You know, Clementino, I've just noticed something." I tilted my head slightly, and mumbled, "Hmm?" He stared directly at me, and responded,  
"Your eyes are a very beautiful shade of blue." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, as I looked down at the floor to avoid embarrassment. I managed to get out a reply somehow of, "Thank you." He took hold of my right hand, causing me to look up at him. That was when I noticed the shade of red he had also turned. "I…" He paused. "I…was wondering if…" I moved forward slightly in interestm widening my eyes slightly. Before he could say anything else, there was a violent knock at the door. I turned, to discover it was one of the students, whose name I couldn't remember. "Mr Fraser! Miss!" He exclaimed, clearly in a panic. "A fight's broken out in the canteen! Stephen Carmichael just kicked Frank Grayson in the face!" I couldn't help but let out a little scoff. Grayson was an absolute prick, so good on Stephen for standing up to him! "There's kids in ninja masks too!" The student exclaimed, as Fraser suddenly leapt into action. "Clementine, come on!" He encouraged. "I want to see some action!" I giggled once again, as the pair of us began to run towards the canteen, although I had no plans of breaking up the fight. If Grayson was involved, then I'd have no chance of breaking it up.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Apologies that this chapter was slightly shorter than previous ones, I wrote this at 6am this morning, and so didn't have too much time to write out much more. Next chapter will be final part of episode 3, and then I will be going onto the Football Match episode. I will only do one chapter on that episode, and then we will be on the final episode of series 1. Now, I will be doing series 2, but that will be up in May, following my GCSE's. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! **


End file.
